Winchesters in Beacon Hills
by SilverFoxPhantom
Summary: watch as the Winchester brothers and the pack go through the troubles of the new threat, and things may or may not take a turn for the worse please review as this is my first story and if i should continue it
1. Chapter 1

Super wolf by Monique Hartley

'Sheriff' called out a police man, Sheriff Stilinski stopped walking then turned around and saw a fellow policeman jogging up to him. 'there are two FBI agents waiting at the tapes to talk to you about the double homicide' Stilinski looked past the policeman and saw two guys in black suits, one was a little taller than the other, and they both had brown hair. 'oh, yeah, I'll talk to them', he yelled to other police men to let the two agents through, not long after they were greeting Stilinski and the policeman, 'hi I'm sheriff Stilinski, and this is smacker' Stilinski said 'I am agent McManus, and this is my partner Agent Wilson, we have been put on the cases of 11 now 13, homicides committed by the same murderer' agent McManus said ' is it ok if we take a look at the bodies?' asked Agent Wilson, the Sheriff took them to an ally way where two teenage girls lay lifeless and bloody on the cold pavement. While Agent McManus inspected the bodies, Agent Wilson scribbled down observations. There was a long silence where they stood, but from a distance they could hear the chattering of worried people and camera men. Agent McManus stood up and broke the silence between us, 'it's our guy, that's all we needed to know, thank you for your time' the two agents walked away, back under the tapes, then getting swarmed with camera men till they couldn't be seen anymore.

Scott watched the two FBI agents from stiles Jeep; they were talking to Stiles dad, Sheriff Stilinski, 'this is bad, like not just bad, like REALLY bad' Stiles was saying to Scott 'if the FBI gets involved in this...' Stiles drifted out 'Scott? Scott? SCOTT?' Stiles got his attention, 'where you even listening to me?'Stiles looked at him with an expressionless look, 'yeah, I was listening to them' he signalled toward the two FBI agents, 'they're not even the FBI' Stiles stared at Scott for a while then said 'so you think hunters?'

After a long discussion Scott and Stiles were crouching behind a bush watching agents McManus and Wilson. So-called-agent McManus had his head in the trunk of his Chevrolet impala. That's when Scott and Stiles saw the guns, lots of guns, that's when he stood up straight, he was holding a small brown book, 'hey Sammy, do you think dad put anything about this in his journal?' asked agent McManus, ' I don't know let's look' said Sam whilst moving toward him. 'What do you think they mean by _journal_' said Stiles, he was confused, and if

They were hunters wouldn't they know that the alpha pack is behind this? Scott and Stiles moved slowly and silently into an alleyway that was next to where they were hiding. "so scratch hunters, then what, I mean, ordinary guys don't carry around shotguns in a secret compartment in the back of their cars' stiles was wondering, 'I think I saw holy water and crow bars, and even axes too' Scott added, with a little more arguments they came up with an idea.

'Hey look here Dean' Sam was holding their fathers journal 'it says a lot of stuff about werewolves' while Sam went on Dean said haven't we dealt with werewolves before?' Sam looked up from the book 'these are a different kind' Sam answered , 'ah, hunting them, _The Argent family has been hunting werewolves for generations, I myself made friends with an Argent named Chris, I also met his wife Victoria and their lovely baby girl Allison_' Sam stopped, 'so it doesn't actually say anything else about them apart from beta's have glowing yellow eye's, and Alpha's have glowing red eye's, oh yeah, and they have super hearing, reflexes, healing, strength, all that stuff' Dean grunted, Dean was about to say something when Stiles walks up to them, 'oh hi, listen I heard your conversation and I'm gonna guess that you aren't hunters so if you would please follow me' Stiles edged toward the alleyway, Sam and Dean saw that he knew more than they do, but after a while of arguing they went with him, but before they went they grabbed a shotgun each, Sam and Dean followed Stiles into the alley, then Dean faintly saw something through fumes coming from a vent in the ground, he saw lights, two lights, as his eye's adjusted he saw a body, he quickly raised his gun and shot, he saw the dark figure quickly acing and moving out of the way of the bullet. Dean shouted to Sam, he followed his lead, Stiles quickly stepped in front to explain, ' so basically this is Scott, he is my best friend, but yes he is a werewolf, _but _he didn't kill all those people' Sam and Dean still didn't lower their weapons, Scott made his eye's stop glowing then stepped into where there was more light. Then Sam lowered his gun, Dean was hesitant but did lower his too, they saw that he was just a teenager, and that he seemed to have full control over the beast side to him, Scott spoke up 'so is there a more comfortable place we can talk?' 

'So how do you know each other?' Scott asked, Stiles, Scott, Sam, and Dean all sat in their hotel room, 'we're brothers' said Sam, they are very quiet, thought Scott, he noticed that Dean kept on looking at him with a worried hatred in his eyes, he could tell that he didn't like him, his heart was racing and he wouldn't

stop clutching his gun, he was always on edge, ready to attack if he made a single sign of threat, 'I heard you say your dad new Mr. Argent, as well as Allison' Scott said, 'we can take them to them' Sam and Dean looked at each other, 'do you know them because the hunt you or...' asked Sam, Deans eyes widened, 'ah, no, I used to date Allison' Scott said, he looked down, the memories were coming back to him, all the memories of the dance, the sneaking around and the incident with the Kannima. 'Um, Sammy, can I talk to you in the, um, bathroom?' Dean looked at his brother; Sam obediently went with him to the bathroom. 'Sam, I can see exactly where this is going' Dean said Sam looked at him confused 'why are you trusting them?' dean edged forward a bit still looking at him. 'come on Dean, we could learn a lot from him' Sam said in a sort of eager voice, 'I mean, what if he knows who is responsible?, he could lead us to the argents?, what if he is part of a pack and could lead us to the real killers? And not to mention that they obviously know a _lot_ more than we do' Sam was slowly pacing while thinking of more idea's to tell his brother, he really wanted to learn more about these werewolves, they were obviously a lot different to the werewolves they had encountered before the ones in Beacon Hills. Dean glared at Sam angrily; Dean finally gave in and led the way back into the room. 'Yes' Scott said as Sam had finally entered the room while staring down, Sam's eyes quickly shot up, 'what?' Dean asked 'yes' Scott repeated 'I heard you talking in the bathroom' Scott continued 'but we were whisper-'Sam cut Dean off in a "let him talk"  
>'well, yes... I know who is responsible for the killings' Scott continued, Dean went to say something but Scott cut him off, 'no, I am not part of their pack' Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as if to be cut off again. 'Yes we could lead you to the argents... but... they don't like me so stiles will have to do it' Stiles shot up straight and looked at Scott in that <em>why me?<em> Sort of look.

Sam and Dean turned to each other, 'one of us should listen to what Scott has to stay, and the other go to the argents' Sam suggested while whispering even though he knew that Scott could hear them, 'I'll go to the argents' Dean said 'I'd rather not hang out with wolf-boy over here' Sam's expression turned cold, but he calmly replied ok.

'So how many more you is there?' Sam asked Scott, him and Scott sat opposite each other in their hotel room. 'um, well... there's an alpha, Derek, I'm sort of part of his pack, but apart from us there is his sister Kora, Isaac, and Peter, Peter is the jerk of the group' Scott said

'Why?' Sam asked

'you see, he used to be the alpha, then Derek slashed his throat out, then Lydia brought him back to life... unknowingly of course' Scott replied.

'So said you know who was killing all those people' Sam edged on to get the answer.

'Ah, well you see there's an alpha pack' scot replied in an surprisingly calm tone

'An alpha pack?' Sam's jaw had dropped

'And trust me, its alot more complicated than you think' Scott added, Sam and Scott talked about the alpha pack and the Darach.

Stiles knocked on the door of the Argents apartment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was a knock at the door so I put down the knife I had been using to cut carrots with, as I opened the door I sighed "Stiles, what are you doing here" he was about to make dinner for himself since Allison was at Lydia's. That's when he registered the two men standing behind Stiles, the first one was taller and was very masculine with broad shoulders his dark brown hair flowing to the back of the neck he wore a simple black t-shirt that hugged his figure with black jeans with black boots. The shorter of the two had short brown hair that spiked up at the front and was well built, he wore a brown t-shirt with a black jacket over the top with jeans and boots.  
>"Are you Chris Argent?" the one in black asked before he could say he was interrupted "na da dumbass I said I would take you to him" Stiles looked back to me and I stepped aside so they could come in.<br>as him Stiles and Dean sat on the couches it was Dean to speak up first, "I'm Dean Winchester" he held out his hand and I took it "Winchester? Your Johns kid?"  
>"Yeah, me and my brother came here to investigate the murders, we were at the ones that happened last night and guess who we ran into?" dean gave a slight smirk as Chris shot a glare at stiles "may I ask why you've come to me?"<br>"Well, you knew our father and we might as well stick around if you're having trouble here" Dean replied "yes, we could use all the help we could get"

Sam and Dean sat at a table in a small café "so what did wolf-boy tell you" dean asked his brother "well to sum it up there are 2 packs fighting each other while at the same time there is this thing called a Darach in the middle, they don't know who it is yet though" Sam summarised " what of these 'packs'"  
>"ok well the first one is the pack Scott is in-"<br>"so he is bad?"  
>"No let me finish- that pack is the good one, there's the alpha, Derek Hale, he has about 5 beta's all teens including Scott, then there's the other pack, their the one's killing people, there an alpha pack, all alpha, there leader is a wolf named Deucalion, they don't know much else"<p>

"So what's our course of action?" asked dean "well we did say we would stay and help" replied Sam "ok then that would you have us do?"  
>"I don't know"<p>

_buzzzz buzzzz buzzzz _there was the annoying sound of my phone, I picked it up and looked at the message "Sam?" Dean asked after he answered "Dean you need to get here, Beacon Hills Memorial, you know the hospital?"  
>"Yeah what about it? And what are you even doing out there in this weather?"<br>"well I was with Chris when he went to get Allison from school, the hospital's power going out came out then Isaac said something about Kora being there and that he had to go check on her, now Chris, Allison, Isaac and me are sitting in the car looking at the hospital that looks like it had been completely evacuated"  
>"wait, are you talking about two of the werewolves?"<br>"Yeah, what about it?"  
>"Can't they heal?"<br>"I don't know alright just get your ass down here"  
>"ok I'm but I got to stop at by the argents place first"<br>"why, their with me?"  
>"I just got to drop something off"<br>"ok just get here as soon as you can"  
>with that Dean hung up and looked at the small wooden box that was sitting in front of him he opened it and looked at the thing that sat in velvet.<p> 


End file.
